


Fuck This Body

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Anger, Health Issues, I just have to get it out, Illness, Poems, Rage, Sickness, You are not alone, apology, love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas





	Fuck This Body

Fuck This Body

This body is weak.

I am strong.

This body breaks.

I don’t.

This body gets sick. 

Again. And again.

In my mind I am a warrior. An Amazon alongside Diane. 

In my mind I am fierce and strong and brave alongside Dean.

In my mind I am carefree and fun alongside my son.

In this body I ask him for some water to take these damn pills.

So many pills. 


End file.
